


something more

by WattStalf



Series: Femslash February 2017 [8]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Saki asks Anri about her conversation with Erika.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in the Cosplay Club series, directly after "relationship advice".

“What did you and Erika talk about?” asks Saki, while the two of them are walking home together. She asks this so casually that anyone would think Anri overreacts when she jumps and blushes and lets out a surprised squeak.

“What do you mean?” she asks, her voice giving everything away. Saki didn’t initially  _ know _ that the girl had something she was trying to hide, but this is enough to get her suspicious.

“Well, when I got dragged off, you were left alone with her for a while. It looked like you guys were talking about something pretty serious, so I was just wondering,” she says. “So, what were you talking about? Getting advice on a costume to seduce Mikado? I’m just saying this as a friend, but you totally wouldn’t need one.”

At that, Anri’s face goes even redder. “No, no,  _ no _ !” she cries. “It was nothing like that!”

“But it has to do with him, doesn’t it?” Saki feels a variety of emotions as their conversation progresses. She wants to root for Anri, and wants her and Mikado to be happy together. Ever since meeting Masaomi’s friends, she’s been so happy to be welcomed into their circle. It’s obvious that the two of them have feelings for each other, so it would be great if they were to overcome their shyness and finally go out.

“A little bit,” mumbles Anri. She wants the two of them to end up together, and yet...she’s confused about her own feelings, because she’s come to care so much about Anri that she almost wants her for herself.

That is not to say that she doesn’t want to be with Masaomi anymore. She still loves him, it’s just that she thinks she might be falling for Anri as well, and it isn’t as if he doesn’t still have feelings for her, even if he’s not admitted to it. If they could both be with Anri, that would be wonderful, and if Anri could have Mikado as well...and the bond between him and Masaomi is strong, and even though Saki doesn’t know Mikado all that well yet, if Anri and Masaomi both love him, she’s sure that she will eventually fall for him as well.

So she wants them all to date each other. She knows that the concept is a little weird, but it’s not altogether unheard of, and it would make perfect sense for them, if only she could get them all on board, but she doesn’t know how to bring it up, or if that’s something someone as shy as Anri could even handle. For now, she just has to be supportive of whatever Anri is going through with Mikado.

“What do you mean by sort of?”

“I don't know if it's something I can talk about...I'm sorry…”

“No, don't be, I was just curious,” she says. “If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to, but don't forget, I'm here whenever you need anything. And you don't have to worry about me telling anyone what you say, not even Masaomi.”

Anri visibly flushes at the mention of him, and Saki wonders if the other girl still has feelings for him. She knows it's odd for her to wish for her best friend to have a crush on her boyfriend, but it would certainly help things along. Though, on the other hand, she can't help but be a little jealous of the both of them.

“Does it have something to do with him too?”

“Wh-what?” The look on her face gives it away completely.

“I figured,” Saki says with a smile. “Like I said, you don’t have to tell me anything, but I’m not going to be upset with you if it really does have something to do with him.”

Anri stares at the ground while they walk, unsure of what to say to that, and Saki just keeps smiling at her. No matter what, she’s going to support Anri, even if it means that she’s left out of things, and that is why she wants to know whatever is on Anri’s mind.

“What I talked about with Erika is a little strange,” she confesses. “I don’t know if it’s something...well, I don’t know if it’s something you would really want to hear about.”

“Trust me, even if it’s strange, I bet I’ve heard stranger!” She laughs, but then grows serious. “Really, though, I’m sorry I keep pressuring you. You really don’t have to say anything, alright?”

“I do want to tell you,” she admits. “I’m just afraid...it’s all so complicated, and I don’t want to do anything to push you away…”

Saki doesn’t want to get her hopes up. After all, Anri’s words may  _ sound _ like they’re leading to what Saki wants to hear, but there’s just as much of a chance that they’re leading to something else. Even so, she has to be there for Anri; she has to support her even if Anri expresses a desire to keep the boys for herself and to send Saki packing.

“There’s nothing you could say that would push me away, alright? I’m here, no matter what. Besides, I’ve got plenty of weird thoughts, you might be surprised.”

“I do...have feelings for Masaomi…” Her voice is barely above a whisper. “But...I have feelings for Mikado as well, and...and I realize that I have for a while, but since I’ve met you, I felt bad, and I wanted to only have feelings for Mikado, because that would make things easier. I thought, since we were friends it would be easy, but it only got harder because...because…”

By now, they’ve stopped walking altogether, stepping off somewhere secluded as Anri struggles to get her words out. “I’m sorry, but I...I think I might have feelings for you too,” she mumbles, saying everything that Saki’s wanted to hear for a while now.

“And you wanted to see what Erika had to say about that?”

Anri nods. “She said I shouldn’t worry about it so much…”

“I think she was right about that.”

“H-huh?!” Anri looks up in surprise, and Saki realizes that she must have been expecting a rejection.

“Well, I don't know for  _ sure _ how Masaomi feels, but I have a good feeling about it,” she replies. “And Mikado, I know him even less, but he does seem to really care about everyone staying together. As for me...well, I think it’d be perfect if we all dated!”

“Saki? What do you…?”

“I mean exactly what I say. I like you, Anri. I really like you, and I have for a while now. I've been worried about all of this, but knowing that you like me too definitely makes it easier.” She smiles, gently taking Anri’s hand. “I don't know what the boys are gonna say, but I care a lot about you, and if you want to be with me, then I want to be with you, okay?”

“I don't know what I'm doing,” the other girl mumbles, but she doesn't let go of Saki’s hand. “But if it's okay with you I...want to try to…”

“We’ll be trying together,” is all Saki says.


End file.
